try this
by Thatsjustit
Summary: Mark and Callie decide to have shower sex. "i changed my mind." inspired by shower scene in "adrift and at peace." smut and a little rough sex. but a fluffly ending. one-shot


"Hey you wanna do it? Real quick? 'cause nothing says good morning like shower sex."

"Look, I hope you don't take this the wrong way. 'Cause the sex with has been great. But It just... It just makes me miss Arizona. The sex with you just makes me sad."

"Well let me make you a little happier?" Mark said turning to face her. A suggestive smirk playing at his lips.

"No Mark, we're you even listening to me?"

"Yeah but-"

"No."

Mark huffed and turn back around and grabbed more shampoo for his hair.

He grinned when he felt Callie's arms encircle his waist loosely.

She lowered her hand right above his cock and he groaned. "Callie."

"Yes, Mark?" she asked innocently.

"Don't fucking tease me." he hissed.

She pushed her hand hard on his growing erection. Then pulled at his cock roughly. He let out a deep moan.

"Mark.." she leaned in and moaned into his ear.

He reached back and grabbed a lock of raven hair and tugged harshly.

She hissed out a "Fuck"

"I said don't fucking tease me." he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not teasing you." she answered and let go of him and turned backward to him.

He grabbed her by the base of her neck and a hand tightly on her waist and turned her. "You're fucking teasing me." he said as he slammed her against the shower door.

"Mark" she moaned as her hands roamed over his chest.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I thought you said no." he gripped her hips tightly. That was sure to leave a bruise.

She tried to grind against him. "I changed my mind." she said as Mark moved further away.

He leaned back in and tugged at her ear lobe with his teeth as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto his hips.

He wasted no time pushing his already stiff cock into her. They both grunted when he entered her.

"Damn Callie." he gasped when he felt how wet she was, and it wasn't from the water.

She gripped her thighs tighter around him and pushed herself onto him.

He thrusted up into her while he sucked and nipped at her neck. Sure to leave a hickey.

His thrust were frantic. He used one hand to grip around her waist while he other slid down her stomach. He started to rub circles over her clit roughly. With every upward thrust and hard press to her clit, she gasped.

He lifted her hips off the shower door. Leaving her upper back and head leaning on it. He took this advantage to look at her fully. She was the epitome of beauty. With wet hair clinging around her face. Head tilted back against the glass. Jaw slacked. Eyelids heavy while she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

He moved down to her breast sucking her nipple. He swirled his tongue over the point lightly before biting it. Causing Callie to gasp and arch into him. She grabbed onto his neck bring him incredibly closer. He released the harden nipple with a soft pop and moved to her other breast and started sucking on her nipple. Then bit roughly leaving teeth marks.

"Fuck Mark. Faster please." she panted as he slowed, concentrating on her breasts. She needed him, now.

With pleasure, he braced one hand on the shower door and thrusted faster into her. Hitting her cervix repeatedly. His balls slapping her ass.

"Oh god Mark." she whimpered as she bit her lip.

He grunted when he felt her clench around him, almost painfully.

She was clawing at his chest, leaving violent red marks against his white skin, while her lip was now bleeding.

"Oh my god, Mark... I'm about to- Uh. Coño." she yelled in Spanish as she came.

The feel of her coming on his cock was enough for him to let go. He emptied himself inside her. Their juices mixing with the shower water.

With her thighs still quivering around him, he leaned all his weight on her against the shower door. They slid down on the floor.

"Fuck Callie." he said breathlessly. As he pull out of her.

"Wow.. Yeah." she said catching her breath.

"Oh shit you're bleeding." Mark mentioned when he noticed the blood dripping down her chin.

"Oh yeah." she laughed.

He leaned in and kissed her. Sucking and licking at the now bruised bottom lip. Trying to sooth it gently.

She smile when they separated. Mark was really sweet, when he wasn't being a sex machine.

"We should try this." he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

He motioned to between them. "Us."

"Mark." Callie said nervously.

"No, Callie I'm serious. We been hurt to much. And we deserve happiness. And every time I'm with you I'm happy. Extremely happy. And I know your happy with me. You're my best friend, my family and I want to be more than a good fuck. Okay, so can we just try? If it doesn't work we can still call either best friends." he said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, you know what. We do deserve happiness and you're right you make me happy just when your around. So yeah. Well give us a try." She said with a beaming smile.

He leaned in and cupped Her cheeks with his palms. "God you're beautiful." He said genuinely. He captured her swollen lips in a tender kiss.

"Ok, now let's get out of this shower and get some breakfast."

He got up and stretched his hand out to help her up. "M'lady."

"Why thank you. Kind Sir. "She giggled

Mark moved out the shower first and handed Callie her plush red towel, then grabbed his dark green one and tied it loosely over his hips.

When they entered his bedroom, he moved to his dresser and pulled out two sets of boxers and a tank top for Callie.

"I hope these are okay, you really don't have any clothes over here." he said handing her the items.

"Oh it's fine." she said grinning.

She let the towel drop and grabbed a bottle of lotion. She oiled herself up then put on the articles of clothing.

After they've dressed the couple walked into the kitchen.

"I want to make breakfast." Mark said grinning. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, French toast and bacon?" she asked.

"French toast and bacon, coming up." he said as he opened the fridge. He pulled out the items needed.

Callie was seated on the stool, just watching him.

He turned in the stove and cracked several eggs and mixed butter, cinnamon, sugar and vanilla for good measure, in a bowl. Then dipped a few pieces of bread into the liquid and slapped it into the pan.

He then pealed the seal from the bacon open and set them into the pan.

Callie couldn't believe it. Then man she used to know was gone, The Manwhore had disappeared. Still a sex machine no doubt. But he'd changed. He was kind of .. Domestic. Callie chucked.

Her laugh caught his attention. He faced her with a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it just, your kinda domestic ya' know?"

"What? I'm not domestic!"

"Mhm" she mumbled into her wrist.

He walked to her, leaned in and kissed her softly.

"But I'll do anything for my girl." he pecked her quickly and rushed to turn off the bacon.

She blushed. Thankful that his attention was on the food.

He handed her a plate and the syrup while he pulled his stool closer to hers.

"So I have off tonight. At 8 and I was wondering if a, you a wanna go out. To like a restaurant or something. o-or drinks. Yeah, Joes is fine-"

Callie stopped his rambling with a firm kiss. "Calm down remember, it's just us."

"I know, it's just I don't know. I'm trying to 'whoo you' and I'm not a 'whoo you' type of guy. Ya' know?"

"I know Mark. No need to whoo. I know your a great guy." Callie said genuinely.

"And I'll love to go out to a restaurant or something." she chuckled slightly.

"Oh, but I don't get off till 9."

"That's alright. I'll make the reservation for 10." he kissed her cheek and reached for her plate, standing up.

"Okay, give me an half hour to get ready and we'll head to work."

"Uhuh" he answered as he put the dishes away.

Right on time Callie exited her apartment, as did Mark.

"You ready to go?" marked asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she answered smiling just as brightly.

Mark reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. The stepped out the building door, to work. As a new couple


End file.
